Arabian's Night
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Alibaba está enamorado de Morgiana desde que la conoció en la primera celda,hasta ahora no ha sido capaz de confesar sus sentimientos,al celebrar una pequeña fiesta en el palacio por parte de Sinbad,este decide que debe decírselo y saber la respuesta de Morgiana. ¿Será capaz Alibaba de confesarse? ¿Que dirá Morgiana?


Era un día muy tranquilo en el palacio de Sinbad,iba paseando por el largo pasillo esperando para ir a entrenarme junto con Sharrkan para perfeccionar mi técnica y controlar mi magoi con mayor precisión y por supuesto poder llamar a Amon en caso de que tenga que volver a enfrentarme a algun otro enemigo. No iba a preguntar como estaría Aladdin y Morgiana,Aladdin seguramente está entrenando con Yamuraiha y Morgiana con Masrur no hay que preocuparse por nada. No podía decir que no estaba afectado por la muerte de Cassim,aunque ocurrieron cosas malas en Balbadd seguía apreciándole como mi mejor amigo,eso no tenía que seguir afectándome,ya que era algo del pasado,reflexionaba mientras ya delante de mí estaba Sharrkan esperándome.

**-¡Buenas Alibaba! Hoy llegas temprano,eso me gusta,nunca deberías llegar tarde a las clases de tu maestro si quieres ser bueno con la espada.-** Me saludó enérgicamente,no podía quejarme,almenos ha sabido decir bien mi nombre por una vez.

**-Buenos días,he intentado no tardar mucho al haber tenido una charla con Sinbad.- **Contesté,hace unas pocas horas mantuve una pequeña conversa con Sinbad sobre mi futuro y si aun quería ser rey de Balbadd,pero seguí rechazando esa oferta,no valgo para rey por mucho que todos esperen de mí.

Después de ello,empezamos con el entrenamiento,poco a poco fuí mejorando mis técnicas,sin lugar a dudas que Sharrkan seguía siendo mucho más bueno que yo en la espada,varias horas acabé agotado durante todo el entrenamiento y decidí parar un poco ya que se había hecho un poco tarde y se decidió seguir a la mañana siguiente.

Luego de eso decidí ir hasta donde estaba Aladdin que también terminó con su entrenamiento aunque venia ¿algo chamuscado? seguramente ya le habrá puesto la mano encima en los pechos de Yamuraiha,este chico no tiene remedio.

**-Yamuraiha nee-san es una bruja...No me deja que pueda tocar sus hermosos pechos y ha vuelto a usar la misma técnica contra a mí a pesar de que soy su aprendiz...-** Dijo medio cayéndose en el suelo y sudando.

**-No tienes remedio Aladdin,deberías ser más considerado con las mujeres por mucho pecho que tengan.-** No evité reirme un poco,si Aladdin había terminado su entrenamiento Morgiana seguramente que también.

**-¡Vayamos a buscar a Mor,quizás nos esté esperando para ir a comer juntos!.-** Exclamó Aladdin mientras me cogió del brazo para ir a buscarla,y ciertamente tenía razón,Morgiana estaba sentada delante de la puerta un poco sonrojada,siempre me he preguntado porque siempre traía esa expresión suya,aunque no podía evitar pensar que se la veía cada vez más guapa,nos acercamos corriendo hacía a ella,dándole un fuerte saludo ambos,ella no evitó sonrojarse un poco más y nos

correspondió el saludo.

Después nos dirigimos al gran comedor donde Sinbad junto con Ja'far nos esperaba para comer todos reunidos,había un montón de comida como para todo un pueblo entero,hablamos del rey de los 7 mares,que se puede permitir toda clase de capricho pero siendo un buen rey,le quería agradecer todo lo que hacía por nosotros y todo lo que hizo por mí,si no me hubiera dado fuerza estando en Balbadd aún estaría en la banda de la niebla. Aladdin se puso las botas con toda la comida que había como de costumbre,mientras que Morgiana se sentó a mi lado y comiendo con toda tranquilidad,yo no evité sonrojarme levemente estando a su lado. ¿Puede ser que me sienta atraído por ella? No me extrañaría,ella ha estado ayudándome cuando lo he necesitado,es muy amable y además de preciosa,pero nosé si ella sentirá lo mismo.

Desde la primera vez que la conocí sentía atracción por ella,aunque al principio no estaba de nuestra banda,decidí liberarla de aquél perturbado que la acompañaba,así dándole su libertad,son tantos sentimientos que tengo hacía a ella que me daría verguenza expresarselos,pero quiero ser fuerte y afrontar a mis problemas,así que pensé que lo mejor sería declararme esta noche,quiero saber que siente ella por mí.

**-¿Estás bien Alibaba? No pruebas bocado con toda la comida que hay en la mesa.-** Preguntó Morgiana mientras se quedaba mirándome fijamente. No evité sobresaltarme un poco y responderle nervioso.

**-¡S-si tranquila,solo pensaba si podía realmente comerme toda esta comida tan pancho,pero estoy bien,gracias por preocuparte!.- **Respondí empezando a comer,tenía que disimular mis gestos de la cara.

Luego de toda aquella comida,empezó la fiesta,Sinbad empezó a beber vino como cosaco rodeado de mujeres,mientras Ja'far estaba detrás suyo pegándole gritos ante lo que estaba haciendo,Aladdin se lanzó hacia todas las chicas que había,ya que todas poseían grandes pechos y para él ya era el manjar de toda la fiesta,cada vez se alargaba más y más,donde cada vez el cielo estaba oscureciendo,todos y cada uno de los que había allí estaban más borrachos que una cuba,sin descontar a Sinbad,yo decidí no beber nada,ya que el alcohol no era mi fuerte.

Morgiana miraba alrededor de aquél alocado ambiente,ella no sabía que hacer,ya que tampoco tomaba alcohol y era comprensible,los dos erámos menores de edad. Poco después se me acercó Sharrkan borracho,diciéndome que me pusiera a ligar con las chicas que estaba ahí,quería rechazar la oferta ya que estaba Morgiana delante y no quería hacerle el feo de verme coqueteando con otra mujer,así que le empujé suavemente,como estaba borracho acabó cayendo encima de Yamuraiha,y esta le propino una bofetada pensándose que él tendría malas intenciones con ella. Como no,este reaccionó ante la bofetada y se pusieron a pelear,Sinbad al ver la escena empezó a reirse,y Ja'far logró separarlos.

Yo seguía pensando en que manera podría decirle eso a Morgiana,sin pensármelo dos veces me levanté y le cogí de la muñeca llevándole corriendo hasta el pasillo,de allí nos quedamos solos,ella no sabía que estaba pasando realmente,creo que hice que se pusiera nerviosa,así que intenté explicárselo de la mejor forma.

**-Morgiana,quiero hablar contigo sobre un tema,pero prefiero que vayamos a mi habitación para que nadie pueda oírnos,tranquila no es nada malo así que no te preocupes.-** Dije algo sonrojado mientras me adelanté a ella hasta la habitación en dónde yo me hospedaba. Ella poco a poco empezó a seguirme,seguramente quería saber de que le quería hablar,¿podía ser algo malo o algo bueno? todas esas preguntas se le rondarían por la cabeza,sin saber realmente de lo que quería hablarle,todo mi cuerpo eran solo nervios por como podía reaccionar si se lo decía.

Un rato después,llegamos a la habitación en dónde yo estaba,más nervios tenía porque estábamos Morgiana y yo a solas,así que para que se pusiera cómoda decidió sentarse en mi cama sonrojada y temblorosa,mi cuerpo parecía una hoja y estaba todo sonrojado. ¿Sería capaz de decírselo? tengo que plantar cara al miedo e ir al grano. En pocos instantes me giré un poco brusco haciendo que Morgiana se asustase un poco.

**-M-Morgiana...! D-debo decirte algo importante...! Y-y-yo...-** Murmuraba entrecortado mientras ella ponía toda a su atención escuchándome y sonrojándose también.

**-D-d-dime...!.- **Contestó entrecortada. Ya estaba decidido en echar un paso adelante,así que no podía dejarlo todo a medias.

**-Y-yo te amo Morgiana,desde la primera vez que te conocí y nunca me he atrevido a decírtelo,por eso te he traído aquí para expresar todos mis sentimientos y quería saber lo que pensabas y que me dieras tu respuesta...- **Solté todo de golpe todo sonrojado y bajando mi mirada,Morgiana se puso más roja que un tomate e hinchando los mofletes,y temblando como yo,me quedé mirándole esperando su respuesta.

**-N-no sabía que podías llegar a amarme de esa forma,pensaba que era la única que tenía ese sentimiento hacía a ti,desde que me entregaste toda tu confianza en mí y me liberaste de aquél hombre y me dejaste ser amiga tuya y de Aladdin,sentí un pequeño pinchazo,algo me decía que sentía algo por ti,pero no podía decírtelo por si perderíamos nuestra amistad,pero veo que la cosa no ha sido así. Me alegra mucho que me hayas dicho todo eso,has hecho que esté mucho más tranquila.-** Dijo Morgiana sonrojándose, y poco a poco acercándose a mí.

Nuestras miradas estaban pegadas,Morgiana se acercó a mi apoyándose en mi pecho,y yo le agarré suavemente de los hombros ambos sonrojados,quería dar el primero paso pero no yendo muy brusco,cogí suavemente su mentón haciendo que me mirase y junté mis labios con los suyos,dándole un suave beso. Notaba como Morgiana temblava un poco ya que era una nueva sensación para ambos,me senté en la cama y ella se posó delante de mí estando encima,aún besándonos agarrándole por la cintura con las manos cruzadas.

Aquél beso era muy agradabable y no quería separarme de ella,nuestros labios seguían pegados mutuamente,sin pensármelo decidí meter mi lengua para jugar con la suya,haciendo que Morgiana soltase un leve gemidito,que tentaba a que siguiera,esto es malo,me estaba excitando. Ambos estábamos jadeando,y nuestro beso cada vez era más intenso,acabé tumbándome en la cama y ella seguía encima,y más estábamos los dos a oscuras,mientras seguíamos besándonos,mis manos acariciaban suavemente las caderas de Morgiana,ella cada vez se excitaba y se aferraba a mi camiseta. Me iba a volver loco a este paso y mi mente se quedaba en blanco mientras los labios de Morgiana me invadían. Esto no iba a durar mucho,ya que estaba excitado al igual que ella.

Morgiana se sobresaltó un poco más sonrojada que los propios tomates,se separó de mis labios muy rápidamente y me quedé chocado.

**-¿Pasa algo,Morgiana?.-** Pregunté asombrado a su reacción.

**-¡Tienes un bulto ahí abajo y me asusté,lo siento! P-pero es la primera vez que veo algo así y no sabía como reaccionar...-** Bajó su mirada tímida,era normal,nunca habíamos hecho algo así y era nuestra primera vez,no evité reírme un poco.

**-Es porque al estar cerca tuyo hace que reaccione de esa manera...Te quiero preguntar algo un poco íntimo,pero quiero que me respondas sinceramente... ¿Quieres hacerlo o prefieres dejarlo así por hoy?...- **Pregunté todo sonrojado mientras le miraba seriamente,quería que ella me respondiera y no se sintiera incómoda por si hacía algo malo.

Morgiana me miró unos instantes y asentió con la cabeza sonrojada,dándome señal que realmente quería hacerlo,todo nervioso decidí seguir besándole. Quería acariciar su cuerpo y así hice,con mis manos decidí tocar suavemente sus pechos y gimió,me separé de sus labios decidiendo morder y besar el cuello de Morgiana,olía bastante bien y eso hacía que siguiera lamiéndolo seguidamente. Cada vez ella seguía temblando,dándome señal que le gustaba todo lo que hacía,durante unos segundos me pilló desprevenido notando la mano de Morgiana en mi entrepierna,por lo que me sonrojé y me excité más,luego cuando queríamos ya pasar un poco a la acción escuchamos unos pasos acelerados y rápidamente nos incorporamos en la cama,nos había cortado el rollo Aladdin porque no nos vió en toda la fiesta y estaba preocupado.

**-¡Vaya así que estabáis aquí,me había preocupado!.-** Dijo Aladdin cansado porque por lo visto se las pasó corriendo por todo el palacio ya que aún no se ubicaba perfectamente. **-¿Os pasa algo? ¡Los dos estáis muy rojos!.-** Nos preguntó y nosotros sobresaltamos un poco.

**-Hay cosas que los niños no deberían saber todavía,cuando crezcas te lo contaré,así por ahora no preguntes Aladdin,perdona si te hicimos preocupar,vámonos todos juntos a seguir con la fiesta.-** Contesté nervioso,al ir con Aladdin extendí mi mano a Morgiana haciendo que se levantase de la cama,y fuimos los 3 hasta donde nos esperaban todos.

**Hasta aquí mi fic! Es el primero que hago de Magi,y más de Alibaba x Morgiana,también me gusta el yaoi de este anime/manga pero haré algún otro fic más adelante cuando la inspiración venga hacía a mi! 8D **

**Por lo demás espero que os haya gustado,este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga: sacatansacatun (nombre en fanfiction) que también le encanta esta pareja como a mi! Son amor! w**

**Hasta el próximo fic!**


End file.
